castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Sword
This article is for a particular category of weapon called a '''Sword' or One Handed Sword in particular games. For a more general discussion all weapons that could be called swords in Castlevania, see Swords. In post-Symphony of the Night 2D games, blades that move in a horizontal slashing motion and deal Slashing damage are classified as "Swords". This class distinguishes them from blades that are moved in an arc over the head ("Great Swords"), moved in a stabbing motion ("knives" and "Rapiers", depending on size), and those drawn out from a sheath ("Katana"). The class "Swords" are sometimes classified as "One-Handed" swords, as it is in 3D game Curse of Darkness, since the word "Sword" is reserved for all blades. Historic Basic Swords are Swords that are generic and based on actual historical weapons. These can be of varying sizes but generally move with thin horizontal slices, do not have unique moves or flashy effects, do not deal special types of damage, and do not modify other statistics by a significant degree. The current ATK ranking of these swords throughout all games are as follows: Short Sword, Gladius (SotN version), Bastard Sword (AoS version), Cutlass, Long Sword, Saber, Broadsword, Ada, Sword Breaker, Schiovana, Kris Naga, Gladius (DoS and PoR version), Bakatwa, Damascus Sword (SotN version), Jagdplaute, Bastard Sword (SotN and CoD version), Talwar, Damascus Sword (CoD and PoR version), and 7 Bladed Sword. Legendary Basic Swords are like Historic Basic Swords, except that they are based on swords of myth and fiction, may have special flashy effects when swung, and may give its weilder a significant stat boost other than ATK. These include the Sword of Hador, Luminus, Harper, Gram, Dark Blade, Fragarach, Joyeuse, Burtgang, and Laser Blade. Special Swords can have special attack ranges, deal special types of damage, have special attacks, or have unusual effects. These include the Agni's Flame (fire), Laevatain (fire), Rahab's Frost (ice), Vjaya (thunder), Hrunting (poison), Milican's Sword (stone), Holy Sword, Mystletain (holy), Kaladbolg (dark), Tyrfing (dark), Vorpal Blade ("sound"), Valmanway ("wind"), Heaven's Sword (thrown), the Stellar Sword (Maxim's), Badelaire (stronger with time), Mablung Sword (works with Shields), Mourneblade (steals souls), Alucard Sword (warp attack), and Alucart Sword (used for Alucart status). The Scimitar, Falchion, and Muramasa (stronger the more you slay), Dainslef (stronger when bloodied, curse), were originally Sword class weapons, but now appear as Great Swords. Appearance in Symphony of the Night (Item Type) Most of the items classified as "Swords" in "Symphony of the Night" move in a horizontal slashing motion like in the modern definition. There are a few exceptions though and the motion of some swords were changed in later games. The type of damage they dealt is usually called Cut, which is equivelent to Slash. Because of their size, the Short Sword, Stone Sword, and Jewel Sword were classified as Short Swords, along with knives, even though they swung like the other Sword. The swords that appear in later games were classified as swords and smaller stabbing weapons as knives. The Vorpal Blade and more powerfull Crissaegrim moved differently than most Swords. These swing extremely rapidly in a diagonal arcing motion. These swings can be performed many times in a second and can be swung while walking. The Basic Swords (no special abilities or elements) in Symphony of the Night ranged from ATK +3 to ATK +30 and were generally separated by about 2 ATK. The Hunter Sword is also DEF -1, while the Dark Blade is DEF +1. The Historical Basic Swords (generic and based on real sword types) were the weaker of these swords and many have reappeared in later games. The Legendary Basic Swords (which have a special flashing motion but no special abilities and do not appear in later games) were the most powerfull of these swords. The rank of the Historic Basic Swords is as follows: Gladius, Scimitar, Cutlass, Saber, Falchion, Broadsword, Bekatowa, Damascus Sword, Hunter Sword, Bastard Sword, and Talwar The rank of the Legendary Basic Swords is as follows: Sword of Hador, Luminus, Harper, Gram, and Dark Blade The attack rank of most of the Basic Swords that reappeared in later games as Swords stayed the same with a few exceptions. The Gladius went from one of the weakest swords to one of the strongest (now somewhat stronger than a Broadsword. The Bastard Sword on the other hand went from one of the strongest swords to one of the weakest (now just ahead of a Short Sword). The Damascus Sword increased its already respectable strength so that it became the strongest Sword in Portrait of Ruin (overtaking the Hunter Sword). Many of the Swords have special effects in the game or deal special elemental damage. These Special Swords include the Firebrand (and its more powerfull cousin, the Marsil), Icebrand, Thunderbrand, Mormegil (Black Sword), Holy Sword, Tyrfing (Cursed Sword, reduces your attack strength), and the Terminus Est (can poison enemies). Most of these special Swords made appearances in one way or another in later games. The majority of these remained classified as Swords in later games. The Holy Swords Claimh_Solais and Holy Claymore later appear as Great Swords though. Appearance in Aria of Sorrow (Informal Item Type) Hand weapons in Aria of Sorrow were not divided into types for sorting purposes as they were in most other games and did not distinguish between different types of weapon damage (such as piercing or slashing) since all weapons dealt out simply damage. Even so, you can still informally call any blade that moves in a horizontal slashing motion a "Sword" according to the terminology used in the game's sequel, Dawn of Sorrow. The ranking of the Basic Swords (without special ability or elemental attribute or legend) is as follows (tending to get stronger and longer): Short Sword, Bastard Sword, Broadsword, Gladius. The legendary sword Gram is more powerfull than a Gladius, but has no special abilities. All swords more powerfull than Gram have some other special effect. Most Special Swords reappear in this game, though their translations now appear closer to the original Japanese names. These include the Laevatain (Marsil, fire sword), Rahab's Sword (Icebrand), Vjaya (Thunderbrand), Milican's Sword (Stone Sword), Hrunting (Terminus Est, Poison Sword), Kaladbolg (a Dark sword), Mystletain (Holy), Burtgang (DEF&CON),and Valmanway (Crissaegrim). Most of the Swords in this game are somewhat similar to their counterparts in Symphony of the Night. The Mystletain, Kaladbolg, and Burtgang, all of which return in Dawn of Sorrow, are the only truly "new" swords in this game. The Mystletain and Kaladbolg can still be thought of as simply new versions of the Mormegil and Holy Sword respectively though, while the Burtgang is somewhat similar to the Dark Blade (which doesn't have a CON Boost though). Appearance in Dawn of Sorrow (Item Type) The modern definition of the Sword class of weapons comes from Dawn of Sorrow, where each type of weapon was classified to make it easier to evolve them using Souls. You can tell a weapon is of the Sword class from its icon. If it is pointing straight down, it is a Sword. The ranking of the Historic Basic Swords is as follows (tending to get stronger and longer): Short Sword, Cutlass, Long Sword The ranking of the Legendary Basic Swords (most give additional stat boosts) are as follows: Fragarach, Joyeuse (LCK boost), Burtgang (DEF and CON boost), Kaladbolg (INT boost) The Special Swords include the Mystletain (Holy), Hrunting (poison), Joyeuse (Luck), Milican's Sword (stone), Ice Brand, Laevatain (fire), Burtgang (DEF&CON), and Valmanway ("wind"). The evolutionary chain of this weapon type is Short Sword -> Cutlass -> Fragarach -> Hrunting or Mystletain -> Joyeuse -> Milican's Sword or Ice Brand or Laevatain -> Burtgang -> Kaladbolg -> Valmanway. It is interesting to note that no elemental sword is evolved from another elemental sword. Most Swords in Dawn of Sorrow are similar to their appearances in Symphony of the Night and Aria of Sorrow. Noticeable exceptions are that the Kaladbolg traded its Dark attribute for an INT boost, and the Joyeuse is no longer a Great Sword. The Long Sword and Fragarach (the successor to Gram) are the only truly "new" swords from this game. Appearance in Curse of Darkness (Item Type, One-Handed) In Curse of Darkness, all blades are classified as "Swords". There is a subclass of Swords called One-Handed Swords that are analagous to the Sword classification found in 2D games. Swords 1 through 10 fall into this category. They all share a common move list, although some have more combo moves and finishing moves than others. These swords include the Short Sword, Broad Sword, Ada, Sword Breaker, Schiovana, Kris Naga, Damascus Sword, Bastard Sword, 7 Bladed Sword, and Laser Blade. Hector attacks in the following manner when chaining together normal attacks: #Step forward while swinging horizontally with his right hand from the left side of his body to behind him #Slash upwards over his left shoulder while twisting to the left and taking another small step #Thrust forward #Upwards swing #Another upwards swing #Horizontal slash #Upwards slash that grazes the floor and continues over his right shoulder while taking another step forward #Forward thrust into whatever is in front of him in the distance Executing a finishing move after one of the normal chain moves results in: #Thrust his elbow into the enemy and then put his sword back in its hilt. #Release the blade forwards spinning forward sidesways which then returns to him #Spin ducks then spin rieses in the opposite direction while spinning the outstretched sword hitting anything around him. #Spin somewhat sideways and forward in the air while the sword follows a circular cutting path covering his left side #''Additional finishing moves coming soon'' The Short Sword can only chain four attacks. The Broadsword can do five. The Seven Bladed Sword can do seven. The Bastard Sword can do all eight attacks. Info for the other swords coming soon The base One-Handed sword is the Short Sword, which is the only one that can be purchased or dropped, is used as an evolutionary starting point for the most other One-Handed swords. Its evolution can take several paths. It can be evolved into straight double-edged swords via Short Sword -> Broad Sword -> Schiovona. It can be evolved directly to a heavy Bastard Sword. It can also be evolved into significantly curved one-sided swords (which get less curved as they evolve) via Short Sword -> Ada -> Kris Naga -> Damascus Sword -> 7 Bladed Sword. The Sword Breaker sword is derived instead from Rapiers. Combining all the other nine One-Handed Swords creates the legendary extendable Laser Blade. Half of these swords have appeared in previous 2D games. The swords Ada, Kris Naga, Schiovona, 7 Bladed Sword, and Laser Blade are unique to this game. Appearance in Portrait of Ruin (Item Type) Items 112 through 124 (after knives and before Great Swords) are classified as "Swords" in Portrait of Ruin. All of these swords make an appearance in a previous game and are similar to previous incarnations. The ranking of the Historic Basic Swords is as follows (tending to get stronger and longer): Short Sword, Cutlass, Long Sword, Gladius, Bakatwa (or Bekatawa), Jagdplaute (or Hunter Sword), and Damascus Sword. Special Swords include Milican's Sword, Rahab's Frost (Icebrand), Agni's Flame (Firebrand), and Assassin Blade (poison sword). The Stellar Sword that Maxim Kischine used in Harmony of Dissonance can be found in this game. Category:Swords